Trolling In The Deep
by TracyCook
Summary: A series of Achele one shots that involve them trolling their fans. Lea truly is the biggest troll of them all.  Some will be rated T some rated M and I will be taking requests.  Lea Michele/Dianna Agron. Achele Femslash
1. First One Shot

Trolling In The Deep

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Couple: Dianna/Lea

Authors note: Just a cute Achele one shot.

Rating: T

Trolling In The Deep

Lea tapped away at the keyboard, a grin spreading clear across her face as she logged onto the message board that she frequented. She never actually submitted any messages on the board, okay perhaps a few, but usually she was more than content with reading their inquiries and teasing her fans. Some could say that she was "trolling" in fact many of the people on said message board constantly stated that she was the biggest "troll" of them all. She liked to think of it as being playful and engaging, in a secret sort of way.

Large brown eyes read over the messages, her face contorting with disgust at certain comments made about herself with the boys she was "dating" and other comments, before twisting into a grin at the mention of Achele being on. She wished more than anything she could scream her love at the top of her lungs, but that would not be best for their careers and they were constantly reprimanded for their "unprofessional" behavior. Most days Lea just wanted to tell them to screw themselves, but it was her job.

Full lips twisted into a devious smirk as she read a comment about her and Dianna sleeping together. "If only you guys knew the half of it." She spoke aloud, proudly.

There was a ruffling of sheets, and a familiar raspy voice groaned out from the bed behind her. Turning to look for the source, she smiled as her girlfriend snuggled deeper into the sea of blankets and looked over at her through hooded hazel eyes, a sleepy smile playing on her pink lips. She was adorable. Then again she had always thought Dianna looked beautiful at all times of the day.

The blonde glanced toward the computer immediately recognizing the message board. "Already sweetie? Seriously, I think you are addicted to trolling that message board." She shook her head, laughing as a grin spread across Lea's face. She loved seeing her smile. She loved everything about the other woman.

"It is good to know that my girlfriend thinks I am a troll." She said as she turned back to the computer refreshing the page.

Dianna chuckled under her breath as she moved out from under the sheets, stopping only to pull on a pair of panties and throw a shirt on. They slept naked but she still never felt all too comfortable with walking around naked which her girlfriend had no problem with. She wasn't complaining. Grinning she wrapped her arms around Lea, placing her chin against an exposed naturally tan shoulder as she peered at the screen of the computer.

"Does it help if I said you were the sexiest troll I have ever encountered?" She whispered her voice deep and husky. Words drawn out slowly. This drove the brunette wild she loved that voice.

"A little." A playful pout formed on her full lips which caused her girlfriend to once again chuckle.

"Well, you most definitely are." She whispered against Lea's ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot for her. Gently she placed a heated kiss right behind her ear enjoying the soft sigh of pleasure it elicited.

Brown eyes had darkened considerably due to arousal; her body was practically aching to be touched by the blonde over and over again. Sometimes it amazed her how they could still crave each other after all of these years. She supposed that when you loved someone, that spark and passion never went away. "There is one way you could make it up to me." Her voice was deeper than usual, lustful, as she glanced toward hazel eyes.

Dianna grinned as she looked through long lashes at dark eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Lea moved in closer toward her girlfriend, brown eyes darting down to pink lips as she ran her tongue along her own full lips teasingly. Catching the attention of hazel eyes. Her tongue had always been a weakness for Dianna and she often used this to her own advantage. "I was thinking that maybe—"

"—Yes?" She husked out when the other woman stopped mid-thought.

Leaning in further the brunette waited until she was certain the other was expecting a kiss and then a playful smile formed on her face as she turned back to the computer. "You could tweet your fans because I already have and they are all waiting for your morning tweet."

Dianna groaned out. "You know, there is a reason they call you a troll!"

"I am well aware." She refreshed the message board, smug with the way that her girlfriend was reacting to her teasing. "Now please Di, tweet the restless women!" Her voice was intentionally over-dramatized.

Rolling her hazel eyes Dianna moved to the side of the bed behind Lea, in order to get her phone which was plugged into the wall charger. Pulling it off the charger she logged into her twitter account and took the added advice from the woman whose eyes were still glued to the screen to tweet "happy Monday." "There, happy?" She asked, her smile defeating the faux annoyance. She honestly found it adorable when the beautiful woman went on these "trolling" rampages.

Lea let out a squeak as a bright smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled. "Not as happy as they are!"

Shaking her head Dianna moved toward her girlfriend once more. "I will never understand why you insist on trolling these message boards and teasing these girls."

Turning in her chair so that she was now facing the blonde, Lea glanced up at her girlfriend as she reached out placing her hands on her perfect hips pulling her closer in order to plant a chaste kiss against her abdomen through the fabric of her shirt. "First off it is fun to tease them, but I suppose I simply enjoy showing them that we do exist. Even through subtle hints. I wish that I could show them more."

Dianna raised an eyebrow as she looked down into brown eyes. "Oh really? You want to show them more?"

"Mmhmm." She bit down on her full bottom lip as she pulled the taller woman closer, enjoying the way that she sat on her lap straddling her hips.

"Like what exactly?" She husked out slowly as she leant down, their lips now only inches apart.

"Hmm…" Lea pretended to think on the subject as she sneakily moved one of her hands away from her girlfriend's hip toward the computer mouse, where she already had the webcam set up and prepared to take pictures. Moving closer she extended her talented tongue running it along perfect pink lips, enjoying the shudder and intake of breathe from Dianna as she did so. While distracted she clicked the mouse and the webcam flashed taking a picture. The blonde's face contorted in shock as she screeched out quickly moving away from the camera, she was not actually upset simply embarrassed.

A huge smile formed on Lea's face as she laughed loudly at the woman who was now glaring at her from a few feet away. Turning back to the computer she pulled up her twitter account and stated aloud. "Perhaps they would enjoy seeing the picture of me naked with my girlfriend on top of me enjoying it quite a bit as I run my tongue—"

"—You wouldn't dare." Dianna husked out moving toward the computer. It was not that she minded, honestly she didn't, she was so proud to call Lea her girlfriend. Although the thought of millions of people seeing her naked bothered her, it still was more that their careers would be done for that terrified her.

"You underestimate me." Lea grinned as she clicked send.

Hazel eyes widened, she couldn't have actually sent that picture. That would jeopardize everything they spent three years trying to keep to themselves. Reaching for her phone, which directly received her girlfriend's tweets, she opened her inbox in order to read it, her heart racing rapidly and body shaking. As her eyes scanned the text she immediately calmed down and a smile returned to her face. _'Don't Lady Di and I look amazing in this picture tha.' _ "Lea, people are seriously going to start questioning your ability to finish a sentence."

Lea was laughing at the way that the message board was going frantic, everyone telling her to finish the sentence. Standing to her feet she walked toward her girlfriend. "You could always finish the sentence for me."

"And which picture do you propose I send?" She husked.

Shrugging her shoulders she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist before pressing full lips to her neck earning a soft whimper of enjoyment. "Just pick a picture from the Glee set, that way it seems inconspicuous." Lea said as she ran her tongue along Dianna's neck sucking gently, making certain not to leave a mark.

"Mmm." Hazel eyes rolled back as she moaned out. "If you keep doing this I will never be able to send a picture."

"Just send it later then." Lea commanded as she bit down on the pale skin pushing her girlfriend back toward the bed. "Let them go crazy for a while, while I make you go crazy." She straddled the blonde biting down on her full bottom lip as she pulled off her shirt, now leaving Dianna only clad in her panties.

Raising an eyebrow once more she couldn't help but comment. "You are such a tease, and a troll.

Moving closer she captured pink lips with her own in a heated kiss, their bodies pressing flush against each other. Pulling back a little she moved to nibble on Dianna's earlobe before whispering against her ear. "You love it."

And she did.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I hope that y'all enjoy this one shot. :) It's nothing too amazing, simply a fun little piece that I thought of… I usually do not write for real couples, but I was inspired.

Thank y'all for reading! 3

-Tracy Cook


	2. Second One Shot

Trolling In The Deep

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Couple: Dianna/Lea

Authors note: Just a cute Achele one shot.

Rating: T

Trolling In The Deep

Letting out a loud groan Lea lifted her arms over her head stretching out her back as she made her way into the room that she shared with her girlfriend. It had been a long weekend of work already and it was not even over, after sleeping for only a few hours tonight she had to get up and finish the photo-shoot and commercial for Candies. At least she actually would get to spend the next few hours with Dianna; she hated working through her birthday party.

"How was the party babe?" She questioned as she made her way over to the blonde who was currently laying in their bed with her laptop posting pictures on her twitter. Pulling her shirt over her head Lea crawled into the bed next to her, placing a kiss on her pale cheek before resting her head against her bare shoulder as large brown eyes traveled to the computer screen. A smile spread across her face as she witnessed the cuteness that was Dianna dressed up for her circus party.

"It was wonderful." Dianna husked out with a grin on pink lips, finally feeling content. It was true that she had enjoyed her birthday party, she loved spending time with her friends, she simply wished that she could have spent it with the woman she loved. Of course there were reasons that they were not supposed to be seen in public as much as they used to, but it was still bothersome.

"Looks like it." The brunette nodded toward the computer screen before placing a kiss on Dianna's neck and whispering hotly against her ear. "I wish I could have been there."

"I wish you could have been there as well." She responded, hazel eyes closing as she hummed softly.

"Well, we could always celebrate together now." Lea stated with a mischievous grin on her full lips, her tone was rather suggestive, and Dianna shivered as she felt fingers running along her abdomen under her shirt.

"Mmm, and how would we go about doing that?"

"First and foremost I would give you all of the birthday kisses that I wanted to give you at the party." She stated as she placed heated kisses along the blonde's jawline, enjoying the soft moans of enjoyment that escaped Dianna's throat as she did so. It still amazed her every day just how much they could affect each other physically despite being together for so long.

"And then…?"

"And then—" Lea flicked her tongue out running it along Dianna's earlobe causing the other woman to shudder and moan out softly. Gently her fingers traveled up her perfect abdomen and both were growing aroused. "—I will unwrap you, and give you your birthday present."

Despite understanding the pun she could not help but play around with Lea. "Aren't I supposed to unwrap the presents?" She husked out, her heart racing and body reacting.

Giggling the brunette nodded her head before delivering a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Well, yes, you will do some unwrapping too. But first—" She paused to add dramatic suspense, knowing that as patient as Dianna was she hated to wait for her to finish sentences whilst teasing her sexually. After a few moments of biting her lip and waiting the blonde actress finally let out a soft groan of impatience. Her body was practically aching with need.

"But first?"

Large brown eyes that were darkened by lust glanced toward the computer screen, knowing that Dianna was lost in her desires a smirk formed on her lips. "But first I need to check my twitter and see how people are reacting to my birthday tweet." Hastily she reached out and stole the computer from the unsuspecting woman, a large toothy grin spreading across her face.

The blonde let out a loud groan of disapproval, now sexually frustrated as she watched Lea pull the laptop into her own lap. This time she leant her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as she watched her log out of her twitter account and log onto her own. Hazel eyes watched as she scrolled down to the comments, as she read them she felt herself growing angry with the responses to the birthday tweet. When she had read it she knew that Lea had been "trolling" as usual, she enjoyed stirring up trouble and dropping hints about their relationship, but she had also thought it was rather sweet that she sent her love because she had to be at work. Some of the responses were unsettling.

Hearing the brunette start to laugh at some of the responses caused Dianna to glance up at her confused. "What is so funny about those responses?" She husked out still upset, she often got too protective over the other woman. It just bothered her when people hated her, she didn't understand it.

Looking down at the beautiful woman she laughed a little more at the upset look on her face. It was adorable how protective Dianna got. "Oh sweetie, what isn't funny about them? They actually think I would forget what day your birthday is? They think we hate each other. Let me tell you if you are my enemy I don't want to know how close I am with my friends." She laughed some more glancing back to the computer screen.

"Sometimes I think it bothers me more when people send you hate than it bothers you." She whispered against a naturally tan shoulder before placing a kiss against the sensitive spot.

"Mmm…" Lea moaned out closing her eyes momentarily as she enjoyed the feeling of perfect lips against her skin. "That's because it does bother you more. It doesn't bother me at all. Besides I have a plan that is sure to rile them up."

"Oh really?" Dianna questioned with an amused tone as she ran her tongue along the brunette's prominent collarbone. "What does this plan entail?" She husked out before biting down.

Letting out a loud moan Lea tangled her hand in blonde locks, no longer thinking about the twitter responses or any plans that she had to rile up the fans and hint at their secret relationship. Her only concern in that moment was how her girlfriend's lips were making her body react and how she ached to be touched by her and to touch her everywhere.

"Babe? You still there?" Dianna teased.

"Mmhmm… Don't stop." She pleaded.

"What about this plan of yours?"

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. Now please continue with what you were doing."

"Well, if you insist."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Alright, take a break you two and then we will get back to shooting the scene!"

Lea smirked as she immediately pulled out her phone in order to check her twitter; she had waited specifically for this moment to do so. Since Saturday so many of her fans had been going crazy about her birthday tweet to Dianna, some of the comments positive most of the comments negative, she had concocted the perfect plan. Knowing that they would be shooting the last Faberry scene to her knowledge the same day as her lovely girlfriend's birthday she had planned it perfectly to tweet about both at the last minute. That way people could fret about it all day long.

Now it was nearing midnight and she knew that most people had already wished Dianna happy birthday, of course she had done so numerous times in person, but she wanted to be one of the last to do so on twitter.

The blonde approached her girlfriend who was leaning against the prop sink typing away on her phone. She was sporting a devious grin on her face. "What are you doing sweetie?" She rasped out placing her hands on Lea's hips pulling her as close as she could whilst leaving room for the cellphone, leaning over trying to read the tweet she was typing. It was difficult with it being upside down.

"Oh you know, wishing my lovely lady a happy birthday." She responded, her grin widening.

"Ah, must be one lucky lady." Dianna grinned laughing a little as she tried to again read the text. "Getting two birthday tweets, dinner and a movie, and birthday sex from her girlfriend."

"I agree, she is lucky to have me." Lea laughed which caused the blonde to laugh as well; it seemed that her laughter was contagious.

After a moment of waiting Dianna said "Seems to be taking a while for just a simple birthday tweet."

"Oh I may also be teasing the Faberry fandom, just a little bit."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow as the shorter woman placed her phone back in her pocket and smiled up at her mischievously. Lea loved teasing the fandom, all fandoms, but she particularly paid close attention to the reactions of the Faberry fandom.

"Well, I may or may not have told them about this amazing Faberry bathroom scene and spending your birthday in the girl's bathroom." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly but the mischief was still written across her face and glimmering in her large eyes.

"Hmm… my guess is that you may have."

"You would be correct."

"You are horrible." Dianna said laughing huskily before pulling the brunette closer to her, their bodies now pressed tightly together. She watched as Lea ran her tongue along her full lips as her eyes darted down to her own lips before glancing back up into her eyes. Brown eyes darkened with desire.

"Mmm perhaps. But you love me for it."

"That I do." She nodded before leaning down and capturing those lips she loved with her own in a heated and passionate kiss.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank y'all for reading! 3 Please do leave me some encouragement and ideas for further Achele one shots! I will up the rating to M if y'all want some more risqué one shots! I love writing sex scenes, just didn't have any ideas for them. :)

-Tracy Cook


	3. Third One Shot

Trolling In The Deep

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Couple: Dianna/Lea

Authors note: Just a cute Achele one shot.

Rating: M

Trolling In The Deep

"I still can't believe that you are doing this for me." Dianna husked with a soft grin on her pink lips as she placed her hands on the beautiful brunette's hips, they had gotten ready for the Met Ball together but now they were being forced to head there in separate vehicles. Lea of course would be accompanied by Cory in order to keep up appearances.

Brown eyes locked onto hazel and she flashed a full-lipped grin. "I am doing this for both of us; I want you to still be working with me next season just as badly as you want to be."

Leaning down the blonde rested her forehead against the shorter woman's. "Simply to spend more time with my wonderful girlfriend. I know that sticking with Glee is probably not the best move for any of us honestly, but I am not really ready to let it all go. Without it we wouldn't have each other."

"But without it we will still have each other. You know that right?" Lea questioned worriedly, her eyebrows knitting together.

Laughing softly she nodded her head, bright smile spreading across her face. "Of course I know that sweetheart."

Letting out a sigh of relief she allowed her smile to return to her face as she poked the blonde in the chest. "Good." Dianna swiftly grabbed ahold of her hand before she could continue poking her, holding it delicately against her collarbone.

"It isn't that I am scared that after Glee we will be over, although it does frighten me just a little. More so, it is just that I am not quite prepared to stop seeing your gorgeous face on a daily basis. I love working with you. I love you." Dianna rasped out slowly, her words holding honesty and her hazel eyes filling with emotions as she stroked her fingers across the ring that she had given the other woman. It was special to them; it is what kept them connected through all of their trials and errors.

"I love you too." Lea breathed out before turning her head so that she could plant a soft kiss on those sweet lips that she loved. Just as Dianna was preparing to pull out of the kiss the brunette bit down on her bottom lip sucking on it gently.

"Mmm…" She groaned out as she pushed Lea up against the wall, realizing now just why Lea had chosen the dress that she had. Truthfully the beautiful woman was often known for wearing clothing articles that were "easily accessible" whether it be wearing shirts as dresses or in this case a long gown that had a slit up the center that practically exposed her entirely. Dianna was not about to complain as she dragged her nails along a toned thigh.

Lea pulled away from the kiss slamming her head back against the wall, brown eyes rolling back in her head as she groaned out. Begging and pleading for those fingers to climb the last few inches to where she needed them the most. As Dianna started to plant heated kisses along her shoulder she tangled her fingers in blonde locks pulling her as close as possible. As the blonde bit down on a sensitive spot of her neck she tugged hard on her hair. "Fuck."

Running her tongue along the naturally tan neck she nibbled on the lobe of Lea's ear, making certain not to mess up her hair. Whispering in a low husky voice "that can be arranged."

"Woah! Okay you guys come on!" Came Cory's voice as he walked into the room where he was supposed to meet Lea in order to pick her up so that they could go to the Met Ball together. It was not ideal for him either seeing as he had a girlfriend, but he was always supportive of their relationship. At least when he didn't have to watch it. You would think as a guy he would like that, but they were like his little sisters.

Pulling away from each other both sported light blushes, but quickly shook off their embarrassment. It was not the first time that Cory or many of the other Glee cast had walked in on them in compromising positions.

The short brunette made her way toward Cory, dragging Dianna closely behind her. Honestly she was a little bit upset that they had been interrupted. She had wanted her girlfriend to finish what she had started and now she would have to wait until later tonight or possibly tomorrow to feel that relief. Still, she knew that they all had work to do. Her and Cory were to sell their romance to the public and Dianna was to show people that she was more than content spending all of her free time with anyone aside from Lea.

In public they were often miserable, one more so than the other, but when compared to their moments spent in private it was all worth it.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

They had a signal, it was just a mere tap on the other girl's hand and they knew that this meant they should head to the bathroom for some privacy. Dianna had tried her hardest to be professional but she was still aching to touch the other woman due to earlier and seeing her wandering around the Ball dressed in that gown was enough to drive her crazy. Not to mention that she felt irrationally jealous whenever she saw her holding Cory's hand.

She knew that it was the arrangement and she knew that it was ultimately for her own benefit but that did not make her any happier about it. She wanted to be the one to show of the gorgeous woman tonight; she wanted to be the one to show off Lea every night. Yet, he got to be that person and in the very least she wanted to enjoy that perfect body in secret.

"Jesus Christ Dianna!" Lea groaned out as she was pressed up hard against the bathroom stall, her hands held over her head with one of Dianna's hands as her lips worked along her neck.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Just seeing you in that dress, I had to finish what I started." Her voice held only slight apology, for she was not actually sorry for her actions. She wanted Lea in that moment and she was going to pleasure her, she was going to make her scream her name and shake in pleasure, because Lea Michele was her woman, her love, and not his.

Biting down on her full bottom lip she rocked her head to the side, certainly ruining her hair, but she did not care. Brown eyes closed as a heat formed between her thighs, a need to be pleased. "I didn't say that I minded."

"Mmm good." Dianna husked out, voice deeper than usual and dripping in lust as she once again allowed her fingers to travel over perfect thighs. She loved the shorter woman's legs so much, they were unbelievably sexy. For someone as short as Lea she had surprisingly long legs and Dianna had on many occasions enjoyed kissing and tasting them in their entirety. Tonight though, she knew that they were in a hurry. She had to please her girlfriend and then they would need to return to the party in order to keep up appearances.

As her long slender fingers reached Lea's panties she let out a soft gasp that almost sounded like a growl at the fact that they had been soaked through with her lover's arousal. To this day it surprised her how wet she could make the other woman. "God. You are so freaking wet." She husked out biting down on Lea's collarbone, hoping that she would not leave a visible mark.

All that the brunette could do in comment was moan out as she grew even more aroused, moving her hips against the probing fingers pleading for her to bring her to her sweet release.

Dianna did not need more incentive, seeing Lea practically pleading and aching with the entirety of her body was almost enough to bring her to the edge herself. Pushing her panties aside she bit down hard on her own bottom lip groaning out at the intensity of her wetness as fingers found their way between her girlfriend's folds, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves before dipping lower in order to tease her awaiting entrance.

Lea once again rocked her hips forward as she was now moaning out incoherently, a mingling of curse words and Dianna's name over and over as she tried to urge her girlfriend on.

Without warning she plunged two fingers deep inside Lea's heated center, groaning out a she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, dropping the hand that had been holding the other woman in place. Now free to move Lea dug her nails into the blonde's back as she rocked her hips against the fingers that were pumping in and out of her deep and deliberately. Dianna knew exactly which spot to hit inside of her to drive her wild.

Twisting her fingers skillfully she repeatedly hit the spot inside of Lea that set her on fire and as the brunette moaned out loudly against Dianna's ear she could feel her climax growing closer. "Oh god. Yes, god yes! Dianna! God right there! Just a little more—so close, mmmm god so close!"

Panting she continued to pump her fingers deep inside of Lea until she felt her walls contract around them and wetness cover her hand. Lea who normally would have screamed out Dianna's name held her breath biting down on her lip in order to suppress the scream; she could not risk others at the party hearing her.

This had become a routine for them. They would dress up as sexy as possible before going out in public and almost tease each other with the fact that they could not be close, until one of them broke. This time it was Dianna who had broken down.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thanks so much y'all for reading! 3 Please do leave me some encouragement and ideas for further Achele one shots! I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this! Feedback is welcome! :)

-Tracy Cook


	4. Fourth One Shot

**Trolling In The Deep**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Couple: Dianna/Lea

Rating: T

**Trolling In The Deep**

**"Freestyle"**

Brown eyes were fixated on a certain blonde intently. She could not seem to pull her gaze away. It had been so long since the other woman had been on the set of Glee, and she could have never guessed that they would be reunited on the screen in such a manner. She assumed that they would have heartfelt "faberry" scenes like the fans wanted. Like Dianna and her wanted. Like everyone in the world wanted aside from certain shippers and the man in charge. But, she would take what she could get.

Two years of hiding her relationship with the other woman had been tiresome. Two years of jumping through hoops and trying to keep everyone happy was wearing down on her. She was getting older and she didn't want to have to hide her relationship.

She didn't want to have to hide her desires. And for that reason she could not wait for Glee to be over.

All Lea Michele wanted was to break away.

Of course, she would never tell the fans that. She loved Glee and she was proud of the influence it had on people, she just needed to find freedom and do the things that made her happy again. Be with the person that made her happy again.

That was why she had fired her PR team.

Lea was tired of taking demands from people that didn't have her best interest and happiness in mind. She needed to have people surrounding her that understood that Dianna was a very important part of her life. She loved her. She didn't want to sacrifice their relationship any more than she already had. They had suggested that they slowly integrate their relationship back into the public eye. After all, it had been years since they had been public with each other and no one knew how the fans would take it.

Thus, there would be no new Faberry scenes. At least not one on one scenes. But, that wouldn't stop Lea from giving the fans what they wanted.

Part of it was intentional and part of it wasn't. She loved teasing the fans. Everyone knew that she did. They called her a troll for a reason. Still, another part of it was completely unintentional.

Lea was always intimate when she was around Dianna. She would watch her closely and she would accidentally let her affection and love seep through into their every day interactions. So, even when they were in a scene together where they weren't supposed to interact, she would find herself glancing across the room to see the blonde's beautiful face. Catching her captivating hazel eyes with her own. Brushing her hand against her arm as she walked past her. Or licking her lips when Dianna performed a sexy number.

Like when she performed Toxic.

There was a reason that they did not zoom in on her face during the performance. She could not hide the arousal that she felt seeing her girlfriend dance around in a cheerleader uniform in such a provocative manner. She had been biting her lip the whole time, her body aching to touch her. To join her.

Ryan always reprimanded her when she got to intimate with Dianna. Still, they managed to sneak in a few sneaky glances and touches and that was enough for her. Besides, after she watched Dianna perform Toxic she got to take her back to her trailer and have her way with her. _'She looked so sexy laying in bed wearing nothing but her cheer leading skirt as I pleasured her all night long...OKAY, keep your mind off of those things, and focus on the scene Lea!'_

They were currently doing a dance number. They were in a room filled with foam and Dianna and her were dressed like they were straight out of the disco era. The blonde's hair was curled and she had on a lovely red dress. Lea once again couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

Luckily for her, Ryan shouted. "Freestyle!"

Years on the show, she knew what that meant. Whenever Ryan told them to freestyle, it meant that they could dance however they wanted. They needed to portray that they were having a fun time and that was easier done if he didn't dictate it. Of course, he loved to dictate. She was honestly shocked that he gave her freewill when she was in the same scene as Dianna. Usually he didn't do that, because she had a tendency to push things too far.

Within seconds Lea had made her way across the room to the woman she loved.

She didn't have to be told twice.

Her eyes were fixed on hazel and she watched as Dianna's darkened with desire and her lips twisted up into a smirk. "Dianna! You better do it with me!" Lea shouted out to her when one of the other cast members attempted to dance with her.

Lea did not like to share her lady.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else." She told her, her voice low and suggestive as the petite brunette placed her hands on her hips and pulled their bodies closer in the foam. Moving against her seductively and causing an aching to form between her thighs as she rested her arms on her shoulders and stared down into smoldering eyes.

Lea bit down on her bottom lip and moved her hips against her body, causing her to let out a soft groan. _'Fuck. Does she have to look at me like that? We're going to get in trouble.'_

Digging her nails into Dianna's hips she pulled the blonde even closer to her, dipping her head and brushing her lips softly against her shoulder causing Dianna to tremble beneath her lips. These sort of things happened often behind the scenes. But, Ryan would never put them into the show, no matter how many times Lea begged him to just slip in a little bit. She loved to tease the fans. Secretly, she always hoped that a little part of the scene would get looked over and end up in an episode.

Ryan would never allow that to happen though. It was the one thing he was adamant about. No faberry in the show and no achele behind the scenes. This footage would never be seen by anyone in the public.

Biting down gently on Dianna's neck, Lea smirked when she heard the beautiful woman let out a hiss of approval.

"Lea!" Ryan called out to her.

"Oops." She whispered.

"You did it on purpose." Dianna muttered, laughing softly.

Lea pulled back and her full lips twisted up into a devious smirk as she stared up at her girlfriend. Leaning up on her toes, she stole a chaste kiss from her. Knowing that later they would indulge further in her trailer. She was going to take advantage of their time together on set.

"Lea!" Ryan reprimanded again.

_'If we still have jobs that is...'_

O

**Author's Note :**

**I decided to write up this little one shot because I got inspired by the recent pictures and interviews with our gals! So excited to see them interacting again! Please do tell me what y'all think and if you have any other Achele one shot ideas leave em in the comments and I promise to try and write em up!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
